Riding turf maintenance vehicles such as lawn mowers, fertilizer spreaders/sprayers, and the like are known. Such vehicles may include a chassis supported for movement over a ground surface by ground engaging members such as wheels. During vehicle operation over undulating terrain, various forces may be imparted to the chassis and ultimately be transmitted to the riding operator. While the magnitude and/or duration of such forces may be minimal in some instances, traversal of rough terrain may undesirably expose the operator to repetitive and/or jarring forces.
It is known to provide vehicle seat suspension systems that seek to attenuate these forces. While effective, some of these suspension systems are non-adjustable, e.g., they may not be able to achieve desired suspension characteristics across a range of expected operator weights. Alternatively, systems that are adjustable are sometimes complicated. As a result, operators may not always make desirable suspension adjustments. Still further, depending on the configuration (e.g., simple, spring-based systems), some seat suspension systems may provide little or no damping.